


Frightened

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "You're welcome bub, here I also found this," Tommy pulled out a small gray wolf plush from his bag and silently praised himself for grabbing another one when he saw Dreams sad expression "but I wasn't sure if you'd want them with what happened so I grabbed one of my old plushies." With that he pulled out a fuzzy red bear, Dream made grabby hands at it and quickly rubbed it against his cheek when Tommy gave it to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Frightened

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: FluffnAngstWriter
> 
> Also you guys have been so nice??? I wasn't expecting that whenever I started posting this content on here-

TW/CW: Crying, Fighting, Panic

"Dream you are so selfish! Why can everyone but you see that?" He was breaking, Dream could see that. Why could he not tell that he was breaking because of him? "What happened to you?! We used to all be so close but I can't even recognize you anymore!" George stepped back looking at Dream as though he was someone else, he couldn't of changed that much right? "Maybe I should of left you when I first realized you were someone new."

Sapnap moved to grab on to George's shoulder pulling him farther away from Dream. "I don't get what happened Dream, we've known each other for so long and now it's like those nine years never even happened." Everything seemed to scream at him to defend himself, fight back, just do something! He was a superior being, he didn't have to put up with this! "Was it when the wars began? When Wilbur took Tommy and Tubbo to start L'manburg."

"I don't get what you guys are talking about! I haven't changed at all, maybe it's you two who have. I know that things have been hard, how about you guys go lie down and get some rest, you're delusional." Sugar coated venom, it was so sweet and tempting to take but they had become numb to it and he could tell as pain and anger crossed their faces.

"What do you mean we are delusional! You are the one who has begun to manipulate children and now your best friends! Why? What did everyone do to you that made you become this, this monster!" He'd heard that name get thrown at him so much, why did it now hurt? He didn't need them! Never did, so why did hurt when George grabbed Sapnap's wrist and tell him that they needed to go? "Dream, don't bother with us anymore."

They were gone, he let them slip too. What did he do wrong? Everything was for them! Everything, everything, everything. He tried to keep everyone with them so they didn't get hurt, so they all had a nice land. Now everyone was gone. He tried to get L'manburg back so they didn't have to experience anything horrendous and he wasn't there to help. He denounced the throne from George because he shouldn't have to deal with the pain that came of being a king. Why did they hate him?! It was for them!

Hands tangled in to his hair, while the world spun below him. Nothing was making sense, they hated him because he loved them? "Everything was for you, why." Dream slid down against the wall trying to make sense of everything that had happened, everything was happening too fast and he just wanted George and Sapnap back. He craved their comfort, the way that George was always so soft with him as though he was glass while Sapnap was more playfully rough. They matched well, all of them did.

He felt himself drop, his mind deciding to let go of everything in a desperate attempt for comfort. Now he was little and just wanted his papa and dada. Sniffles and cries filled the quiet room, he didn't know where he was and he was alone! Little boys shouldn't be alone, papa always told him that as they walked down the path. Papa was nice, he'd always tell him how proud he was of him while he built towers. Dada was nice too, he'd always read bedtime stories to him!

Dream buried his head in to his knees that were pulled to his chest, it felt comforting being this way-like an odd hug. He wanted a hug right now, he wanted papa's praise and dada's forehead kisses that never failed to bring a smile to his face. Chattering was heard outside and Dream whined hoping it was his caregivers and that it would get their attention, he wanted them to come back to him he didn't mean to hurt them! "Dream?" He lifted his head a bit to see Tubbo crouched down in front of him, his brows furrowed in confusion and slight worry. Quickly he shook his head and went back to hiding his face in his lap.

Tommy dropped down next to Tubbo beginning to recognize what was happening, he may resent the guy but he wasn't about to leave him alone when he was in this headspace. With everything the duo had gone to they were bound to discover age regression when they stayed up late researching different coping mechanisms, and to them it seemed clear that Dream knew of it too and used it. "Hey little guy, what's going on? Why are you here alone?" Tommy lightly ruffled Dream's hair trying his best to bring any comfort to him.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us though, we're just a little worried with someone as small as you being here alone." Tubbo smiled at Dream as he peeked over his knees and arms trying to make sure they didn't have any bad intentions, dada had always warned him of stranger danger but he wasn't here now.

"Papa n' dada left me, gots mad n' we gots in fight. Said I was a mon'ter an' to not bother wit' them." Dream bit his nail nervous that the two were going to leave him like they had done, he didn't want to be left again!

"I can't believe that they would do that to such a sweet baby like you, you can't possibly be a monster!" Tubbo opened up his arms in an offer for a hug and Dream quickly took it, burying his face in Tubbo's shoulder and humming contently. "Do you have any little stuff bud?" Dream nodded and bit his fingers, chewing on them as a filler for his paci.

"Is it in your house Dream?" He nodded once again and mumbled about a blue box while yawning, "Alright, I'll go get it. I think I've been to his house once before it's not too far from here." With that Tommy got up and gave the two a hug before leaving to go and grab Dream's little gear.

\- - - - -

"Hey you two, I'm back." Tommy stepped in to the room and dropped down next to Dream who was still clinging on to Tubbo with his fingers in his mouth. "Hey bubs, that's not the best for you. How about you use this paci instead of those dirty fingers." Tommy gently grabbed on to Dreams wrist and moved his hand out mouth to replace it with his paci. "Isn't that better?"

Dream nodded and smiled, "T'ank you!" He let go of Tubbo and quickly made his way over to Tommy to hug him before he made his way to Tubbo in a silent decision that he liked cuddling Tubbo more.

"You're welcome bub, here I also found this," Tommy pulled out a small gray wolf plush from his bag and silently praised himself for grabbing another one when he saw Dreams sad expression "but I wasn't sure if you'd want them with what happened so I grabbed one of my old plushies." With that he pulled out a fuzzy red bear, Dream made grabby hands at it and quickly rubbed it against his cheek when Tommy gave it to him.

"Fuzzy! I like fuzzy!" Dream kept rubbing it against his face while leaning his back against Tubbo's chest who in turn had his arms wrapped around his waist to keep him moderately still. He kept playing with the bear, occasionally yawning and bringing a fist to rub at his eyes.

"Are you tired baby?" Dream shook his head and leaned farther in to Tubbo's chest, dropping the bear in to his lap. "Really? I think someone is buddy. It's okay, we'll still be here when you wake up." Tubbo pulled Dream closer to him prompting him to sleep. "Sweet dreams buddy, everything's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this ending was also bad- some of these are just harder to find proper endings than others.


End file.
